fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Mayhem
Fantendo Mayhem is a Fantendo fighting crossover game. Alot of Fantendo characters will be included, but not all. The game is released in 2016. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Super Smash Bros. Series, where you have to fight ro unlock more and more stuff (characters, places) but unlike Super Smash Bros, it isn't 2.5D, its 2.9D. Also, there are enemies roaming around some places to make it even more trickier. The player(s) can use different characters aswell, but some people just stick with some character(s). At the end of the match they will ask if you want a replay, the replay will end up having you in the back ground, just a shadow though. If you need help, The Fan will come down from the sky and help you out. The places are where you battle. Abit like Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is abit of a sidescrolling area. You can use items that are in the place (skateboards, swords etc.) that will sometimes help you out. You also have 10 lives, for example, a Final Smash would make the opponent lose 5 lives. Controls Move/Run: Attacks: Jump: Story Fighting Mode (F.M.F.M) In this mode they just fight for the Mayhem Ball! Story Mode Chapter One It all started with Unten on Peaceful Plains when Pesh entered the same area. Both of their eyes glittered as they set their eyes on a Legendary Topaz. The two then preceeded to battle each other, and afterwards Netnu came and stole the prize, and then flew out. This prompted Unten and Pesh to chase after him. It was a nice day for Squav in his homeland, Squavacado Forest. He then decided to take a walk, not knowing of the following perils. After a short walk, he found and battled a possessed McBoo. After McBoo's defeat, he lost his "master" and joined Squav. The two journeyed into the accompanying Bear Forest and battled the game's first boss, Bananas the Monkey. After the simple battle, Bowie was released from his prisonment by McBoo and the former joined the team and revealed a Legendary Topaz, which McBoo somehow knew about. He felt a link between it and Netnu and went off after the ship, followed by Squav and Bowie. Nightwolf was visiting Lani City without much reason and encountered Unten and Pesh and blocked their path. After a short battle between Unten and Nightwolf, he then retreated back to Netnu's airship, apparently possessed by Dark Energy. Unten and Pesh are mystified and found some type of portal. Entering through it, they are suddenly attacked by enraged White, Ludro, and Danni. After an unfair match, it was revealed that Dark Matter was controlling them with Netnu's help. After the second boss fight, Netnu nearly escaped when McBoo, Squav, and Bowie invaded the airship and, after avoiding every weapon, managed to recover three Legendary Topazes. The two teams then joined up with each other and then attempted to form a plan. Chapter Two Data and Umbra were at Lani City, arguing over which soda was better, Diet Coke or Root Beer. While they weren't looking, Hardwire appeared and stole the watching Mika Sho, and then threatened Data to try to battle him. Data fires his cannon but misses as the creature escapes. After extra travelling they find Hugo and Owen, which are mistaken for crooks by Umbra. After a short battle, the four find at least 10 Legendary Topazes - or so they thought, as it turned out to be HAX. He got away with it but the four were now chasing him. It was then when Trysparrow attempted to attack, leaving the four to fight him instead of getting HAX to join. Once Trysparrow is defeated, he attempts to defeat one of the teams, and you get to pick which one is defeated. If Data and Umbra are chosen If Data and Umbra are blasted down, Hugo and Owen continue their chase after HAX, and then they come across and join McBoo and Squav, who are chasing HAX as well. Mika is then shown in the skies trying to defeat Hardwire. If Hardwire is beaten, Mika escapes and joins Unten, Pesh, and their team. If Hugo and Owen are chosen If Hugo and Owen are blasted down, Data and Umbra go up higher in Lani City and enter the portal to Sky City, which is where Hardwire escaped to. Once they reach the city, they battle Unten, Pesh, White, Danni, Ludro, and Bowie. After all six are defeated, the two teams unite and go to battle Hardwire and retrieve Mika Sho. Once the battle is over they join up and then begin to search for McBoo and Squav. Afterwards Both teams, regardless on which fate you chose, join up eventually. The team that fainted is revived by Pesh and White. At one area known as (TBA) Scarlet Pensar was one an average walk when she came across Dawn. After a long duel the two apologized and skipped out into the forest. More to come... Characters Unlockable Characters Trivia *A sequel to the game was leaked in a photo, showing that the characters were blurred out, it showed Ashe, and a few other characters that have not yet been revealed. Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Mayhem Category:Dialol-Related Category:JurpLuke's Games Category:Unten Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:The JurpLuke Crew Category:2016 Category:Wii U Games Category:2014